


Even Feral Animals Have a Home

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Feral Behavior, Feral Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Jock Straps, Kissing, Language Kink, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Top Bucky Barnes, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: Steve is happy that Bucky is finally back with him, safe and sound. But has developed some odd habits in the midst of his freedom, most of them involve making sure that Steve is taking care of himself. Most of the team has seen Bucky’s dick, but he doesn’t seem to mind, his eyes are set on making sure that Steve is eating, sleeping and not over working himself.





	Even Feral Animals Have a Home

 

Bringing Bucky back to Avengers tower wasn’t always smooth sailing, both in terms of getting him to the tower and him trying to adjust living there. The first thing everyone noticed was that Bucky was no a big fan of pants. 

 

It culminated into one time when Sam was getting a post-workout snack to find Bucky reading at the table, completely nude. It caused the hero to swear and quickly leave the kitchen. No one has sat in that chair since then.

 

 “His dick has been on it.” Sam reasoned to Steve. 

 

Steve wasn’t as disturbed by his boyfriend’s actions, he’s just happy that he isn’t dead, away from HYDRA, and out of the most secure prison in the world. He was with him and everything else can be worked on. But, part of him didn’t want it to be worked on as now more than ever, Bucky is concerned for the super soldier’s well-being. 

 

At night Bucky will make sure that Steve isn’t overworking himself to exhaustion. During the day Bucky is always on him from his dawn run to him getting into bed, he was a shadow that didn’t speak much to others. 

 

Some claimed that he was feral, but Steve explained that this is the longest that Bucky has gone without handlers, missions, and wiping of his mind. He was free to make choices and was now just testing the waters. 

 

That doesn’t alleviate any of the concerns. 

 

-

 

 “I was thinking of maybe setting up a front here.” Steve pointed to the paper map of a forest in Germany, that he was holding, “from there we can move onto the base and take them by surprise.”

 

Tony nodded in agreement, noticing that Steve’s arm was twitching a little bit as if to struggle holding the map up, “Are you okay?”

 

Steve nodded his head, “Oh yeah, just a long night last night.”

 

Tony made a noise, “I don’t want to hear about your icicle romance with him.” And shook his head. 

 

Steve rolled his eyes, “No, it’s because of work. Wanted to get this done as soon as possible.”

 

 “I know what that feels like, still don’t understand why you have to use paper maps.”

 

 “What if there’s a power outage?” Steve questioned. He was always someone to think ahead, that nothing is ever certain.

 

 “The tower doesn’t get power outages, just admit that you’re old.” Tony joked, nudging Steve in the side, “Old man, Rogers.”

 

 “Like you’re one to talk.” Steve bantered with a roll of his eyes. 

 

Then like the spy he was, Bucky came up behind Steve, wrapping his arms as gently as he could, his mouth is on the crook of Steve’s shoulders, his eyes on Tony’s.

 

 “Bucky.” Steve said, his voice a little strained.

 

 “Come.” Bucky simply said.

 

 “Bucky.” Steve repeated.

 

 “Come.” Bucky repeated.

 

Tony looked at the both of them with wide eyes, “No having sex in the hall. Get! Go! I gave you a whole apartment to yourself for a reason.” He turned around a quickly left, never getting the sight of Steve’s melting like butter in Bucky’s arms out of his mind. 

 

 “Sorry, Tony.” Steve said as he felt Bucky’s breath against his neck. 

 

Bucky kept his eyes on Tony as he unravel himself Steve, took his hand and lead to him to their shared floor, his grip not allowing for any wiggle room. He knew that Steve snuck out of bed to work on the placement of the team. His mission was set, to protect Steve, to make sure he was well. His care was his number one priority. 

 

 “Bucky.”

 

 “Come.” Bucky unlocked the door as ushered Steve inside before closing the door and locking it. 

 

Steve reached out and took a hold of Bucky’s hand once more, kissing the tips of his metal fingers as he pressed his body against the other man’s, “Bucky.” He said softly. 

 

 “Sleep.” Bucky simply said.

 

Steve looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, “I’m not tired.” He gave a sly smirk before he went back to kissing Bucky’s fingers. 

 

 “Sleep.”

 

 “Bucky, I’m not tired. How many times do I have to tell you.”

 

The super soldier wasn’t going to get out of this as easily as he thought. Bucky lead him to the bedroom, letting go of him to get out of his boxers, the only thing he wore, and getting into bed. Steve quickly did the same, expecting something else, but instead was met by strong arms, spooning him and keeping his body on the bed. 

 

 “Sleep.”   
  
Steve groaned, “I’m not tired, I slept well last night.” He knew that it was a lie, he barely slept when he knew he had to strategize, he felt the world on his shoulders when it came to positioning the team in a way where they could be successful with the least amount of casualties. The last thing he wanted was for someone to die on him. 

 

Bucky took Steve out of his thoughts by leaving a wet kiss on the side of his head, “For me.” 

 

 “But I’m not tired.” Steve tried to protest again. He knew no matter what he said Bucky wouldn’t believe him. People who say he was stubborn had never met Bucky.   
  
That only made Bucky cuddle him more, Steve could feel Bucky’s cock against his back, he knew it should arouse him, but he knew that he wasn’t getting any right now. He groaned at the realization. 

 

 “Bucky, come on. It’s like noon.”   
  
 “Snuck out of bed at 3 hundred hours, did not come back to bed.” Bucky said gruffly, holding onto Steve as tight as he could without providing any discomfort, “You haven’t been in bed since then.”

 

Steve couldn’t deny, the bed under him felt so comfortable and the blankets over him felt softer than usual. The mattress felt comforting, soft yet firm enough under his back. Working in comfort into his worn out body. 

 

 “Not tired.” His voice was wavering. 

 

 “Sleep.”

 

 “No.” He would forever be stubborn. 

 

Bucky continued to kiss at his face, holding him in his arms. He was letting comfort sep in his veins, “But… I’m not… Tired.” He drawled out before he felt his eyelids grow heavy with the sleepiness that was catching up to him. 

 

 Maybe he was a little tired.

 

But he wouldn’t tell Bucky that.

 

-

 

Bucky’s hands went wherever they wanted onto Steve’s body without so much as a questioning because his assumption is that he had some sort of right to Steve. He could never find the words to describe how he felt, so he explored it through his hands on Steve’s small waist or pushing his hair back, or even nudging him up against the wall. 

 

Sam constantly told Steve, “You can’t let him do this, man. I get that he’s getting his autonomy back and it’s good he’s making decisions but that doesn’t mean he gets to do this kinda shit.” 

 

And Steve always responded right back, very earnestly, “Yes he can. Bucky takes care of me, he’s always taken care of me and nothing can stop that.”

 

Usually the subject was dropped after that. Sam never pressed further, he was just concerned for his friend and Steve knew that. But his long for Bucky was always so strong, he could always overlook a lot for his love. 

That’s why during meetings, Bucky has Steve in his lap. During times in the common room, Bucky is always touching Steve. Simple, soft touches filled with love, but also possessive need.The kisses lasted long, the grips were a little tighter. He was stalking invisible claim of Steve’s body.

 

 “I love you.”

  
Bucky simply grunted before he reached up and kissed Steve on the lips. He still didn’t talk much outside of sex, sometimes elapsing between languages. Russian, English, French, Portuguese, he knew so many and sometimes it was hard not to run into each of them into a sentence. 

 

“Вы так прекрасны. I need you so badly, Ne quittez-moi s'il vous plaît jamais, É o meu largo mundo inteiro.” Then sealed it with a kiss. His tone was always low, like an animal. Switching between languages, “You’re mine, right Steve?”

 

Steve could never say  _ no _ .

 

Because that would just be a lie.

 

One instance of this behaviour was a morning where Steve was first back from a mission. They were in Romania because someone decided to explore too much into A.I. and caused some out of commission robots to reactivate and attack a town. It didn’t take long, but the entire time Steve was gone, Bucky stayed in the shadows of the facility. But, now that Steve was back he could come out. 

 

Steve was making some scrambled eggs for him and Bucky when the former assassin came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Then he started to place kisses along his lover’s neck.

Bucky showed his affection in other ways, it was a way of him slowly reclaiming the parts of him that was stolen. Small glimmers of old behaviour sometimes shined through.

 

The way that Bucky used to act long before the war or Bucky becoming the Winter Soldier, these old behaviors gave Steve hope that he could get a piece of the old Bucky back. He knew they could never fully be the way they used to be, but at least a small part of him wanted at least some of his old lover back. 

  
This usually came in the form of food. Back when they were growing up, food was scarce both across the country and especially in their own neighbourhoods. Everything was boiled, it lacked texture, taste and appeal, the only seasoning was salt, a hint of pepper and a prayer. 

 

But now they had all kinds of food. So many flavours, spices, everything imaginable. This made Bucky want to make sue Steve ate enough, there no excuse for him not to eat.

 

 “Прекрасный” Bucky whispered in his ear. 

 

 “Bucky.” Steve said, “I have to make breakfast. Go sit down with the others.” 

 

Bucky just held Steve closer.

 

 “Can you two, not today.” Clint remarked around the rim of his coffee mug.    
  
Bucky looked over to Clint and bared teeth before he went back to 

 

 “No, no, no.” Clint said as he walked out of the kitchen.

 

Steve reached over and turned off the stove and turned around in Bucky’s arms, “Stop growling at people, you’re a man not a lap dog.” 

 

 “You’re mine.” Bucky stated.   
  
 “Yes, I know that, Clint knows that, anyone who gets one look at us will know that.” He leaned in and kissed the other man softly, “I love you.” 

 

“Извини, но люблю”

 

“Alright. But you’re going to have to say sorry to Clint. Come on, you can stay close, but I have to finish breakfast.” Steve reached over and turned the stove back on to finish cooking their breakfast. 

 

 “I missed you.”

 

 “I know.” 

 

 “Je vous ai manqués”

 

 “I know.” Steve tipped his head back and kissed Bucky’s chin before going back to cooking, “I know you missed me.” He wished he could bring Bucky with him, but he still hasn’t got the okay to leave the country.    
  


Bucky remained close to him, arms wrapped around the other’s middle. Lips occasionally pressing kisses along the sun kiss golden skin of Steve’s neck. He watched as Steve carefully made breakfast, just for them, no one else. He knew that Steve would do anything for him, but seeing his best guy surrounded by so many people made him want to keep Steve to himself, worship him like the way he always wanted to. 

 

He was possessive and Steve knew that. With every bite, every kiss, every breath, Steve Rogers was Bucky Barnes’. Their love was soft mornings, but also a feral desire to own and be owned. They were both putting the pieces of their lives back into place.

 

Once Steve started to plate the eggs, Bucky grabbed the spatula and put more on the blonde’s plate. He picked up some of the bacon on a plate to the side and put it on the plate as well without saying a word.

“Bucky.”

 

 “You need to eat.”

 

 “Bucky I’m  _ fine _ .” Steve stressed.   
  
 “ _ No _ excuses.” They lived in a time of plenty. Steve can afford to eat, he  _ needs _ to eat and Bucky isn’t going to let him walk away with his plate without piling food on it.

 

They sat at the table with everyone else, Steve’s hand on Bucky’s thigh as he ate his eggs and laughed at Sam’s jokes. 

 

 “Making sure your man is eating?” Sam asked.

 

Bucky stiffly nodded.

 

 “Good on you! He only seems to listen to you.” The tease was mostly directed at Steve.

 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Come on, Sam. Sometimes I think you two have the same goal.” 

 

Bucky ate for lack of a better term, efficiently. He was grounded by Steve’s touch, that he still had his love close by. Sometimes he did things like a machine, well oiled and efficient. It was a hard mindset to get out of.

 

Steve made him feel more human even in domestic moments like this, that he can just eat a meal and feel free. He wasn’t bound to a schedule one days like today, there was no mission, just existing. But, sometimes Bucky had a hard time just  _ existing _ . It was like the walls directing him in life were torn down and he was allowed to go anywhere, it could be scary.

 

But, he had Steve.

 

Bucky brought Steve’s hand to his lips and kissed it before putting it back down to his knee. Once Steve’s plate was empty, he got up and put more on the plate. He walked back to the table and placed the plate in front of Steve.

 

 “Eat.”   
  


 “Bucky.”

 

 “ _ Eat _ .”

 

And he did.

-

 

They still had needs as a couple. Their sexual needs were often met in the confines of their bedroom. Soft kisses, gentle touches, quiet whispers. 

 

But sometimes it became too loud, too rough and that’s just how they liked it.  Bucky showing teeth while Steve exposed the column of his neck. Both tumbling in the sheets, being as loud as they could be. 

 

Bucky woke Steve up by leading his hand to his bare cock. Rubbing Steve’s limp hand up and down his hard shaft. 

 

 “Bucky.” Steve said sleepily, “Did you have a nightmare.”

 

Bucky nodded and Steve woke up a little bit more, wrapping his hand around his lover’s hardened cock. 

 

 “Hey, I got you.” Steve positioned himself better so he could touch Bucky more comfortably. 

 

Bucky squeezed Steve’s ass and whined. 

 

 “Shh.” Steve said as he kissed along Bucky’s scruffy jaw, “Do you want it?”

 

 “Yes.”

 

 “How badly?” Steve asked in a quiet yet teasing tone.

 “Так ужасно”

 

Steve kissed him softly, “You always know how to make a boy feel special.”

 

 “Steve.” Bucky said almost breathless.

 

The blonde never knew what these dreams were about, he could only imagine. Bucky was in no short of nightmare material, everything he has done, everything he has seen.He did everything he could to make Bucky feel like what was in front of him was real and nightmares are just nightmares.

 

That he was safe.

 

 “Bucky.” Steve said softly, “What can I do to show you that this is real?”

 

 “Dress pretty.” Bucky simply said as he buried his face into the crook of Steve’s neck.

 

Steve nodded, “Okay, okay. Then let me get up and I’ll do something nice for you.” 

 

Bucky slowly let go of him and Steve slipped out of bed. Steve rummaged through some of their clothes until he found two articles of clothing that would please Bucky. 

 

He stripped out of his sweatpants and boxers, he pulled on the white jock strap and slipped the red henley over his head, he was a bit large around the shoulders from the amount of wear, but it belonged to Bucky and that’s all that mattered.

 

He turned on the lamp by the bedside table and kneeled on the bed by Bucky, feeling more awake. He would do anything for Bucky, no matter the time of day.

 

 “How do I look?” He asked, playing with a stray thread from the shirt, lifting it slightly to expose the polar white jockstrap. 

 

Bucky pulled down his sleep pants to expose his hardened cock, “Perfect.” His voice was low. 

 

Steve crawled on top of Bucky, he rubbed his clothes cock against the other man’s exposed one. He whispered into his ear, “How can I make it all better, Buck.”

 

 “Make me feel alive.” Bucky simply said. 

 

 “You just had to ask.” Steve pressed a soft kiss on the shell of Bucky’s ear. 

 

They both had urges, no matter what happened or what either of them did, they both had these urges that couldn’t be denied. It was primal, it was needy, it called for a mess in the sheets.

 

 “Talk to me that way you want to.”

 

The only time Bucky was the most vocal was when they were like this, in the dead of night with Steve in nothing more than a shirt and jockstrap. It was the only time Bucky was able to find the words. 

 

 “Steve.”

 

Steve responded teasingly, “No, you know what I mean.”

 

It didn’t hurt that the blonde hand a language kink.

 

“Моя любовь, мой солнечный свет. Пожалуйста, заставьте меня чувствовать себя живым.” The words rolled off of Bucky’s tongue.

 

Steve kissed him again, “Yes.” then started to rub his cock against Bucky’s. His movements were slow, soaking in the moment. 

 

 “Вы настоящие, Вы настоящие.” Bucky chanted.

 

 “Yes, I’m real. I’m real, baby.” Steve smiled as he slowly made out with Bucky, rutting his cock against him. 

 

 “I love you.” 

 

Steve continued his motions, changing the pace every so often to put them both on edge. Sometimes it was funny to see their cocks side by side, Steve is shorter than Bucky, but when pressed together it made both of them see stars. 

 

Bucky groaned.

 

 “Yeah. Like that?”

 

 “ Да”

 

 “Yes?”

 

 “Да.” 

 

 “That’s what I like to hear, I love making you feel good, Buck.”

 

 “Steve, I’d kill for you if it meant being in your arms.”

 

 “You don’t have to kill anyone, you got me right here.” Steve responded, as he wrapped his hand around both of their cocks to continued stroking them together. He let out a small moan at the pressure of his hand. 

 

 “I still would.” Bucky looked at Steve in the eyes, “I would tear anyone apart from you.” 

 

Steve moaned as Bucky put his hand in place of Steve’s and continued to rub their cocks together.

 

 “ _ Шахта _ .” Bucky growled. 

 

 “Yes, Buck, yours.” Steve moaned. 

 

Bucky let go of their cocks for a second to pull down the front of the jockstrap before he wrapping his hand around their cocks once more. He spit on their cocks before he picked up the pace of his hand.

 

“Use your metal hand, please.” Steve whimpered. He was always wear for that one, the strength and power yet the flexibility and vulnerability it had made Steve red beneath the collar.

 

 “What was that?” 

 

 “Please, Buck, it feels so good.” 

 

Bucky quickly swapped out hands and began moving slower, each panel of the hand rubbing across Steve’s aching cock. Bucky gazed up at his lover, watching him slowly move his hips to keep pace. It was truly a sight to behold, drool cornering Steve’s mouth, his eyes were shut and gripping the fabric of his lover’s sleep pants. 

 

 “You look beautiful.”

 

Steve responded, “Thank you.”

 

Bucky was believing that this was real, that the man in his lap was Steve and they were lovers. It was the most h spoke when they were alone, there was no expectation or fear, Bucky was able to let the words flow out and watch how Steve reacted, especially how his body reacted.

 

 “Bucky.”

 

 “Yeah?”

 

 “You make me feel so good, fuck, so good. I love you, I love you.” Steve whimpered. 

 

 “I love you too.” Bucky leaned up and kisses Steve on the lips once more silencing him. He could feel Steve shake a little bit, he was feel so close to his orgasm. Bucky long forgot about his chasing his own, he’ll get it soon, but for now he was ready to get Steve on the edge.

 

The blonde always felt so good trembling against him.

 

Steve whined against him, with the occasional grunt as Bucky’s hand sped up.

 

Bucky used his other hand to stroke the side of Steve’s face as he continued to kiss him, the kiss was untamed. Spit around the edges of the mouth type of kiss. 

 

Steve was practically melted against his lover, but couldn’t stop kissing him. He felt pleasure wrack through his body. He needed to come soon or else he might pass out, he needed it more than anything right now. 

 

Bucky broke the kiss,  “I want you to come for me.”

 

Steve moaned, “Yes, please.” He rolled his hips faster to rut harder. He panted and moaned loudly as Bucky continued to stroke their cocks together. 

 

 “Such a lovely boy.” Bucky purred, “Mine.”

 

With a few more jerks of his hand, Bucky watched Steve come all over himself and his lover’s hand. It was accompanied by a loud moan and an arch of his back.

 

Steve looked like magic. 

 

Bucky took his hand off of their cocks and slowly positioned Steve so he was on his stomach, his hips raised by a pillow. Bucky then pushed the henley up to expose Steve’s lower back and got him out of the jockstrap, tossing it to the side to wash later.

 

 “Mine.”

 

 “Yours.” Steve was still out of it.

 

Bucky reached over and grabbed the lube from the drawer, with quick fingers he smeared it on his cock, “You ready?”

 

Steve nodded his head, “Yes, please! I want it!” He felt out of it, but also wide awake. His Bucky was here to make both of them feel good. It didn’t matter to him that it was so early in the morning, Bucky would probably make him sleep in come sunrise. 

 

Bucky loved when Steve was enthusiastically consensual. He leaned over and began to kiss at his lover’s neck as he slowly slid into him, earning a moan from the other man, “That’s it.” He grumbled against sweaty skin. 

 

“Fuck.” Steve mumbled against the pillow under his head. He rolled his hips a little to encourage Bucky to move, but he didn’t. 

 

 “Patience, we have till sunrise.”

 

 “You want to just keep me in bed all day, away from the other Avengers.” 

 

Bucky responded bluntly, “Yes.” 

 

 “You fiend.” Steve said before he moaned as Bucky’s cock brushed against his prostate, “Oh, I take it back! Do that again!” He often became more vocal when Bucky touched all his sweet spots. 

 

Bucky sucked along Steve’s neck, his hands on his hips as he began to rock gently, “хороший мальчик” he muttered which only made his lover underneath him shiver with delight.

 

 “I’m tired of patience.” Steve complained.

 

Bucky quieted him with a couple of hastily placed bites along the column of his neck. He felt himself start to wind down to the less talkative version of himself, he wanted Steve to be all his and show it. He began to suck at the skin some more, causing Steve to grow louder.

 

He was making his love feel good. 

 

Bucky had a new mission, to bring Steve to his second orgasm. He kept to his steady pace to draw out more moans from the man under him.

 

He slowly built up the speed, as he lick, bit and sucked on Steve’s neck. He knew that Steve’s neck was going to look like an abstract painting by the end of this evening, but he couldn’t care.

 

It just showed that Steve was his. 

 

He kissed the shell of Steve’s ear and grunted as he felt pleasure rise up in his body.

 

While Bucky was building up a steady pace, Steve was scratching at the covers. He craved his second release, his head was murky with arousal. He couldn’t take this teasing, this slow build. He needed more, he needed it all.

 

He bit into the pillow as he groaned as Bucky picked up the pace ever so slightly. The red henley was stuck to his skin thanks to sweat, the worn fabric brushed against his nipples which only added to the stimulation. 

 

Steve slowly dragged his hand down his chest, past his nipples and his thighs then eventually to his once again achy cock. No one else could make Steve so needy, no one else could make him cry out the way that Bucky did.

 

He was a firm believer that Bucky was made for him in this way, he would never get the same type of release from anyone else. They fulfilled this deep urge they had, it stroke the flames that no one else ever could.

 

 “Mine.”

 

 “Yours.”

 

They were intertwined forever. 

 

Steve clawed further into the blanket and tossed his head back, sweat covered his forehead as he panted out, “Buck, c’mon. You’re killin’ me.”

 

Bucky reached down and slowly slid the palm of his hand up Steve’s cock, making the blonde shiver.

 

 “That’s not what I meant.” He groaned.

 

 “Patience.”

 

They continued like this, Bucky occasionally touching Steve’s aching cock and kissing along his bruice neck. Steve thought he was going out of his mind. The teasing Bucky was doing was shaking Steve down to his very core.

 

 “More, please Bucky!” Steve groaned. He hit his head against the pillows with a few dull ‘thuds’. He would do anything to get his second release despite his first one already dried up on his stomach. 

 

Bucky finally broke and went as fast as he could. With the bed now hitting against the wall, he bit harder into Steve’s neck. He left behind purple blotches.

 

 “What are you a vampire or something, Buck?” Steve asked.

 

Bucky kissed the side of Steve’s head, “No, I have to show you’re mine.”

 

 “Possessive-  _ Oh fuck _ !” Steve yelped as Bucky hit against his prostate again.

 

 “Mine.”

 

 “Yes, yes!” Steve arched his back as Bucky’s mouth moved across his shoulders. It tickled slightly. 

 

Bucky gripped tightly on Steve’s hips, “Can  you come again?”

 

 “Yes”

 

 “Will you do it for me?”

 

 “Only you, Buck.”

 

Bucky slammed his hips, and his cock hit against Steve’s prostate again, causing the blonde to see white.

 

 “Bucky!” He yelled as he came all over himself. 

 

Bucky mouthed as Steve’s shoulders and finished off himself, more quietly and with a hard bite on the other’s left shoulder. It would all heal. 

 

 “Oh, Bucky.”

 

 “Good?”

 

 “So good, you have no idea. Like holy hell, that felt so good.” Steve rambled on in a post-orgasm haze. He was silenced with Bucky’s lips as he turned his head.

 

 “Perfect, mine.” 

 

Steve dumbly nodded. This was his Bucky, as he was Bucky’s, Bucky was also his. From his long hair, to his metal arm, to his soft blue eyes. This was the man he loved, even if he did give quite a few love bites.

 

 “I think you broke my brain, Buck. I don’t know how, but you did.” 

 

Bucky slowly pulled out then grabbed some tissues and cleaned up Steve with soft strokes before dumping them in the waste bin.  He yawned and curled up protectively around Steve, kissing the top of his head. His breathing leveling out as he began to fall asleep.

 

 “Better?” Steve asked as he pressed himself against Bucky.

 

Bucky softly nodded his head, “Better, моя любовь”

 

Steve smiled and kissed Bucky’s forehead which caused Bucky to hold him tighter. He pushed back some of Bucky’s hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. 

 

He was Bucky’s forever, as simple as that. It was times like these that the Bucky Barnes that Steve always knew was there. Even if the Avengers and the world couldn’t see it, Steve sure could. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has a happy holidays and a merry Christmas! This piece was a monster to take on, but I'm glad its up for the holidays.
> 
> I'm currently working on three long projects so those should bring us through the new year PLUS finishing off Start Freaking Out the Neighbourhood.
> 
> Hopefully 2019 will lead to more fan fics, more stucky and more good times! In the meantime follow me on Tumblr and ask for the link to my Stucky Discord Server!


End file.
